Internet-based media delivery services enable Internet users to access media from different Internet media providers via their Internet service provider (ISP) connections. Internet-based media delivery services may be subscription services, may be pay-per-use services, and/or may be advertisement-supported services. Internet-based media delivery services may be accessed via personal computers, mobile devices, smart televisions, and/or dedicated over-the-top (OTT) devices (e.g., Roku media devices, AppleTV media devices, GoogleTV media devices, FireTV media devices, etc.).
When a user subscribes to an Internet-based media delivery service, the user registers with a server of the Internet-based media delivery service to access media via the Internet.